A chance meeting
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: a short jessie and katie storie.


i own nothing!WHoo dont i rawk!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"im afraid of heights i don"t even know why i sit up here i guess it helps me think."

Katie said to her self not that should would ever let any one else know she had a fear of heights no not Katie singer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"haaauummm" Jessie was just waking up and for once had let her self sleep in past 10 she felt energized and thought to her self that maybe she should run, though not the most agile of people she went for it any way. she put on some pants ... blue jeans (not the best for running , but this was Jessie ) and a black top, she thinks it might be spandex it was form fitting. she laced up her tennis-shoes and headed for the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where r u going?" Grace asked her

"out" was simply her answer she decided the woods next to the park looked like a good place to run. so as she neared the park she veered off to the left entering the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"why cant i just clear my mind today?" Katie thought trying to relax leaning back on the wooden planks that covered the branches of the tree. her and Sarah used to come up here and throw water balloons at people as they past. she decided to put on some music to calm her self. she pulled out her CD player and put in Billie Holliday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie was stumbling but keeping her footing as she tried to run she was about 3 yards into the woods when she started to hear music in the distance she ran toward the music it was so beautiful. she finally stopped infront of a tree where was that coming from, such a beautiful voice, not the music the person singing along with it. she just stood and stared at the tree. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

why do i feel like someone is watching me?"Katie said quietly to her self. so she sat up and leaned over the edge doing this she saw someone down below. her eyes caught the blue lumenessent eyes of a blonde girl standing below her. she was breath taking in a black shirt that snugly fit her slim body and slight curves. blue jeans that showed off her legs well from where Katie was sitting. this was the most exuberating feeling . but why was this girl staring at her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"holy cow" Jessie said to her self as this head and part of a chest leaned over the wood this girl with a bright smile and dirty blonde almost light brown hair looked down at her. she had eyes that could compare to jewels like jade and emerald all at once. she was beautiful. "what beautiful? what was i thinking? a girl beautiful? and why was my heart pounding so hard... oh right i had just been running that could be it. yes that is it i was running and yea..." Jessie babbled to her self under her breath and then laughed at her own rambling. Katie just had to go down and meet this girl. Katie crawled backwards and climbed down the ladder. she disappeared , where did she go? Jessie thought and mid thought of how she might have lost her chance although she didn't know why it was so important.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she turned "hi, im Katie"

..."hiimjessie" Jessie blurted out not sure what she had just said

"well now r u gonna try to make a sentence out of that or do u want me to decipher it my self...?"

Jessie laughed a little too hard and sent her self into a giggle fit, which in turn sent Katie into one. when she finally stopped she said

"im Jessie sammler" "nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you, who says nice to meet you?" Katie giggled and looked at the girl

"i do" Jessie said felling kind of hurt

"oh im sorry" Katie said not realizing that her joking was going to be taken to heart " i was just joking with you... its nice to meet you too..really nice" Katie said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they just stood there for a few and stared into eachothers eyes until their eyes started to drift else where the most amazing presence of any one Katie had ever laid eyes on. her eyes were crystal blue and the longer she stared she swore she could have seen clouds in her eyes. and corny as it may seem heaven in her eyes. her eyes drifted down ward taking in the sight of one miss Jessie sammler. she was skinny but looked as if she was fit. she had the most outstanding body and looks that any one could imagine, even Katie, if she were to imagine a perfect girl this would be it. with her honey blonde hair laying in curls oh so gently on her shoulders and her lips so pink and moist looking. Katie was dumbfounded. she looked ahead at the taller girl infront of her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" her name is Katie" Jessie thought to her self. she had a figure to die for Jessie thought she had a smile that went from ear to ear so full and white and she looked into the girls eyes who she couldn't even begin to describe past what she had thought earlier if they were jewels they would be worth millions Jessie thought. then with out noticing her eyes drifted downward. she saw Katie's long sleeved shirt that must have been made for her the way it clung just in the right places it was white and had an embroidered pattern with leaves at the top. she looked farther down to Katie's long legs. then her eyes came back up to stare in the girls eyes again but instead they stopped at the girls lips because she was licking them... Jessie longed to know how Katie's lips would feel against her own. why she didn't know all she knew is that it felt right. they both snapped out of the long stare and decided that they would go sit and talk in the park seeing as neither girl now wanted to leave eachothers side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as they arrived in the park allready have talked of family and friends. they decided to not sit but to go back to Jessie's for lunch. when they got there Grace who was walking out the door and was taken-a-back said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey jess"..."hey Katie?" "how do you 2 know eachother?"

"we just met" Katie said and added quickly

"i guess she doesn't know my reputation" quietly enough for Jessie not to hear her but Grace sure did. in turn grace leaned in to Katie and whispered

"don't hurt her OK she is my sister" Katie nodded her head and Jessie looked confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace was just happy to see a smile plastered on Jessie face. they hung out all after noon. and after that for weeks in school and out. they had often revisited the tree where they had first met where Katie had left her CD player. and Jessie knew this so for Katie's birthday which was coming up soon that is what Jessie bought her that and a new Billie Holliday CD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's birthday: they all gathered at Katie's, her and Grace Katie's family Sarah and Tad. and they had a wonderful celebration. in which Jessie never gave Katie her gift no she was waiting for later. Katie had invited Jessie to spend the night Jessie of course was happy to oblige. later that night they sat in Katie's room Jessie had leaned over and grabbed her bookbag and pulled out a present wrapped in silver foil with happy birthday in red all over it. and handed it to Katie. Katie smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"for me?"

"yes silly!" Jessie said

she unwrapped the gift and was both surprised and amazed that Jessie had picked this out for her. she leaned in to hug Jessie and in the long embrace they felt something happen they both pulled closer to eachother their hips colliding and moving toward eachother they looked up at eachother and moved in for a kiss their mouths both wanting it and their hearts both needing it. Katie tilted her head and moved in and as their lips met Jessie and Katie seemed to melt into eachother their bodies relaxed in eachothers arms and as Jessie tongue slipped slightly out of her mouth and with passion found Katie's lips who opened her to let entry for Jessie tongue they stood their kissing and Katie bit upon Jessie bottom lip and started to kiss her neck Jessie just moved in closer to her new love as Katie kissed along Jessie's collar bone as Jessie moaned slightly. then they pulled away reluctantly and rested their head together and then embraced again. there was so much passion in that kiss there was no way it could be wrong both girls thought loosing all rational reasoning they stood there in eachothers arms and slowly made their way to the bed where they laid together never letting go throughout the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------well whatcha think?


End file.
